


stars and champagne

by saltyparabolasholtzmann



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, everyone needs some javid fluff, honestly I love drunk davey, might turn this into a longer fic who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyparabolasholtzmann/pseuds/saltyparabolasholtzmann
Summary: Inspired by tumblr: imagine your OTP "Sitting on the roof on a starry night while sharing a bottle of liquor and venting about their life problems"Basically, I love getting Davey drunk and seeing Jack's reaction.





	stars and champagne

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for the newsies fandom! thanks for reading!!

“Jack. Why are we here again?”

“Let’s see...you told me you’d never gotten drunk…”

“I told you I had champagne at my bar mitzvah…”

Jack laughed and gazed up at his companion.

“Dave. You can’t possibly think that counts.”

“Well…” Davey was at a loss for words as he stared up at the night sky.

“Is that…?”

Just because Davey seemed so mesmerized, Jack switched his gaze from his friend up to the stars.

“A shooting star. Best make a wish.”

Davey blushed, for no other reason than the fact that what he wanted most was laying down right next to him.

He wished.

And Jack, no longer enthralled by the sky, produced a bottle of liquor from somewhere in his bag. As he did so, a sketchbook tumbled out and flipped open. 

Davey wasn’t sure, but the sketch looked an awful lot like himself. But nicer, somehow. He put it out of his mind and sat up.

“So...are we doing this?”

Jack grinned. “Don’t make it sound so formal.”

He popped the cork and swallowed much more than Davey was expecting. 

The bottle appeared in front of Davey’s face. 

He tried to seem nonchalant, but the words tumbled out messily. 

“N-no uh...cups?”

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me. Do I look like I’m made of money?” Jack chuckled again and raised his face to the sky. The lights of the city around them cast an enchanting glow onto his face.

Davey turned away, trying not to give away what was happening in his mind.

Jack interpreted the move differently.

“If you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to do anything, you know that? We can just sit here…” The smile had disappeared and been replaced by a furrowed brow.

After no response, Davey felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but couldn’t help but turn back to his friend. 

“I’m not...I mean, it’s not that…” He trailed off and grabbed the bottle from where it was perched on the ledge of the roof.

It was bitter, and tough to swallow, but he soon felt the cold air leave his lungs, replaced with a warmth similar to what he imagined being kissed would feel like.

Not that he had ever imagined that. It was just a good analogy.

He took another drink before Jack snatched the bottle back, laughing.

“Hey, you can’t take all of it! We’re getting drunk together!” Jack had scooted closer while Davey wasn’t looking, and his head now rested on Davey’s shoulder.

“Must be nice, don’t you think?”

“Sorry?”

Jack blushed, losing his confidence for just a moment before continuing with his thought. “Just getting to travel wherever you want. Like that star. Even if it’s only for a moment. It’s beautiful.”

Davey opened his mouth to say that:

1\. Stars weren’t alive, and they didn’t exactly have a say in where they went.  
2\. Well...he couldn’t remember two when he glanced at Jack’s face.

So he tried again.

“You’re beautiful.”

_Well then._

If he was surprised, Jack didn’t show it. He simply took another sip and passed the bottle back to Davey.

“That’s cute, but it’s just the alcohol talking.”

Neither of them believed that for an instant.

The warmth had expanded from Davey’s lungs to the rest of his body, traveling quickly into his face. It wasn’t blushing, because he wasn’t sober enough to be embarrassed.

“What else is the alcohol saying?”

At this, Jack spluttered, noticing how Davey’s voice had gotten significantly lower. Softer, somehow. 

“Well...I think it’s telling me you’re enjoying this. True?”

“Very.”

“Alright. Now you ask me the same thing.” Jack yawned and stretched out, his head moving from Davey’s shoulder to his chest.

“How about...I think you’ve got a drawing of me in your sketchbook. True?”

Now it was Jack’s turn to look away.

“Those are private.”

“You don’t sound so sure.” At this point, Davey was more than a little wasted, and he let his brain relax, giving full control over to his hands, which began tracing lines in Jack’s hair.

“What are you doing, David Jacobs?”

“Just drawing...it’s your turn to ask a question.” Davey smiled lazily at Jack, who had grown significantly more tense as Davey’s hands wandered.

“I already did.”

“Nope. This game. Try to guess what I’m thinking.”

Jack sat up and pushed Davey away.

“I think you’re not thinking about anything. You’re completely gone. And I don’t know what you thought you saw, but it sure as hell wasn’t you.” He was no longer touching Davey at all, exposing both of them to the frigid night air.

“Jack, stop.” The power in his voice caused Jack to freeze.

“I might be drunk, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know exactly what I’m doing.” He pulled Jack back towards him, and the boy didn’t resist.

“Now. Try to guess what I’m thinking.”

Jack couldn’t speak.

“I don’t want you like this. I want you alive. I want you to remember this night.”

Davey felt tears prick at his eyes, but he tried to concentrate on what Jack was saying. 

"It was your idea, this whole thing!" He knew it wasn't the right thing to say, but for once he wasn't trying to be rational.

Jack started to move away again, unable to meet Davey's eyes.

But Davey wasn't giving up that easily. He took a deep breath and tried to refocus.

 _Jack wanted him._ So Davey just had to convince him that this wasn’t the alcohol.

“I’m here. I am. But I want to see that drawing.”

Jack winced, but retrieved the sketchbook. He knew which drawing Davey was talking about. He had done it earlier that night. It was impossible not to, with the boy looking as if he were made of pure starlight.

“It doesn’t do you any justice, you know?”

Davey examined the drawing, eyes taking in every detail. It was as if he’d never seen himself before. Jack had made him seem happier. Less boring and reserved. More loving.

“Am I really that…?”

It didn’t matter that the sentence was left unfinished. Jack could have described Davey with any number of words. But he had a certain one in mind.

“Perfect?”

“Not what I was going to say but…” He was stopped when Jack’s face was once again right in front of him.

“Well, it’s the only word that comes close to describing everything about you.”

Davey wanted to talk more, try to explain that he wasn’t convinced, but the alcohol had done its work. They were both alive, more so than ever before. And Davey was damn sure this was the right decision.

“Just kiss me already, Jack Kelly.”

Jack didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please leave kudos or comment, that's pretty rad. I'm thinking about turning it into a longer fic, so let me know if you'd be interested in that!! :)
> 
> ps small-bisexual-disaster on tumblr if you're into that sort of thing


End file.
